A 3T Siemens Allegra head-only MR scanner fully dedicated to research is currently available at UNC-Chapel Hill (UNC-CH). This system has been widely utilized and is the sole human MR research scanner at UNC-CH. While most of the investigators have been happy with the capability and the image quality offered by this system, there are growing concerns regarding the limitations as well as the outlooks of this system. These concerns stem from the following reasons. First, while Siemens has continued to support our system, it is public information that Siemens will not put out additional efforts to further improve either the software or hardware of the Allegra system. Instead the main focus in Siemens is whole body MR scanners. As a result, given the rapid advances of MR technology, the capabilities of our current system will soon be out of date. Second, this system has a major hardware limitation when it comes to parallel imaging capability, one of the most major improvements in recent MR technology capable of shortening data acquisition time while preserving image quality. This limitation stems from the fact that this system can only equip with a maximum of 8 receivers, making it difficult to take full advantage of the parallel imaging technology. Finally, since this is a head-only scanner, it has been difficult expanding MR research activities beyond the neurological areas, nor does it allow imaging large animals. Therefore, in order to circumvent all of the above limitations, provide state-of-the-art MR imaging capability, and expand the MR imaging research program beyond neurologically related focuses at UNC-CH, funds are requested to replace our current Siemens 3T Allegra head-only scanner to a Siemens whole body TIM Trio 3T system. The currently existing Allegra will be traded in ($250k) so as to obtain a favorable price from Siemens ($2.05M). The major benefits offered by the requested Tim Trio 3T MR scanner for the currently funded NIH grants include: i) utilizing multi-channel (>8 receivers) capability to reduce total data acquisition time for pediatric studies; ii) minimizing geometric distortion when EPI images are acquired, ie diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) and functional MRI (fMRI) through the utilization of parallel imaging methods; and iii) further expanding MR research activities beyond neurologically related projects thanks to the whole body capabilities. Finally, an additional benefit is that our Institution has committed to purchase a position emission tomography (PET) insert that will be installed on the requested MR scanner upon successful funding of this application. This PET insert will not only further expand the imaging research program beyond MR but also allow the requested MR scanner to become an integrated MR-PET scanner, acquiring MR and PET images simultaneously. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]